


Birthday Girl

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagine your OTP, Love, One Shot, Painting, Smut, What-If, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve gives Natasha a painting for her birthday, but it's not what she expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterXAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/gifts).



> This story is basically a fluffy mess with a loooot of smut. I didn't intend for it to go this far, but here it is.

* * *

 

 

  
"I hope you're not peeking through those fingers," came his teasing voice.

"Of course not, Steve. I adore your surprises," came Natasha's reply. And she meant it, but the reason she loved getting things from Steve is because that was how he demonstrated his love for her. He was also very tender and affectionate with her. Particularly with physical touch and that didn't just mean sex. It meant hugging, kissing and dancing, too.

Steve and Natasha only been married for six months, but every day since then had been like a fairy tale.

Today was Natasha's birthday and they both decided to take the day off so they could spend time together. But unbeknownst to Natasha, Steve had a plan ready. He cooked her an amazing breakfast, took her to see a movie, bought her the beautiful green dress that she'd been eyeing in Saks for weeks and now, he was leading her into the living room for her final birthday surprise.

"Steve, can I open my eyes now?" Natasha was so excited that she was rocking back and forth on her heels like a giddy child.

"Just a second," he replied and she heard his footsteps move away from her for a moment and come closer again, followed by a small clacking sound, as if he'd just set something down on the ground. "Alright. Open 'em."

Natasha did and when her eyes focused on the gift, she gasped, holding a hand to her chest in shock.

Steve had set his painting easel down in front of Natasha and resting on its little hooks, holding it up, was a painting. A painting of her.

The portrait was so accurate, from the tone of her ivory skin, her full pink lips and the messy bun with the red ribbon that she usually liked to wear on lazy days. Simply put, it was so realistic that she felt like she was staring at a reflection of her mirror self.

Every smooth curve had been accentuated to perfection and just looking at the painting made her appear lifelike to an amazing degree. This could have only been done by someone who spent a lot of time around Natasha and knew every feature of her body. 

The fact that he took a long time to paint her like this made her melt inside. "Steve...is this how you see me?"

He smiled and walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Of course, Nat. You're my queen and I love every part of you. Your nose, your eyes, your lips and that beautiful, curly red hair." At this, he ran a hand through her locks. "You're beautiful."

Natasha's eyes filled with tears and she squealed in delight, hugging Steve tightly. "Oh, Steve. I never expected you to paint me! I was thinking that you bought a Captain America teddy bear or something! This is perfect. Thank you."

Steve laughed. "Well, I didn't think of that, but I can always give you one next year." He held her chin up and smiled at her with such warmth and adoration. "You're very welcome and I was happy to do it. You deserve the world." He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently, smoothing his hands across the expanse of her back.

"Then I already have the world because you're _it_." Tears slid down Natasha's cheeks and she pressed her lips to his, clutching him tightly. Thank goodness that she'd been willing to let herself fall for him and say yes to his proposal all those months ago. She might never have known what it was like to truly be loved.

While Natasha cried, Steve stroked her back and pressed his lips to her face, her eyes, neck, lips, cheeks until she started to blush. Later, she pulled away from him and grabbed a Kleenex from the tissue box on the nightstand. "I love you, Steve," she said softly.

"I love you, too, baby," came his breathy reply and he held her to him. Then she felt something hard rub against her thigh and she smiled. She teasingly ran her hand across his chest and slipped it under the fabric of his t shirt.

Desire glinted in Steve's eyes. "What are you up to, hm?"

"Nothing good," Natasha whispered seductively.

"I like the sound of that," Steve retorted and his tongue ran along the shell of Natasha's ear and she cooed when his hands slid down her back and grabbed her ass, squeezing her with relish. She never ceased to enjoy how big and strong those hands felt on her body.

"Steve, please, take me to bed. Make love to me." Natasha moaned. It never took her long to get worked up with him.

His thumbs were under her shirt, exposing her porcelain skin and he lazily stroked the warm flesh. "As you wish," came his breathy whisper and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to their bed.

Natasha giggled as Steve dropped her on the mattress and tugged off his shirt. Looking at his naked skin was a feast for her eyes and she bit her lip.

She purred as she shimmied out of her shorts and panties, kicking them off somewhere in the corner of the room. Quickly, she did the same to her shirt and bra, leaving her fully nude.

Steve glanced down and saw how wet Natasha already was for him and he smiled. He got out of his pants and boxers, shamelessly baring himself to her before getting on the bed and kissing her passionately. As his mouth moved over hers, his finger ran down the expanse of her stomach and dipped into her wet core.

Immediately, Natasha's walls clamped down on his digit and moaned. "You want it bad, don't you, baby?" He nuzzled his face between her breasts and lapped at the beads of sweat that ran down her skin.

"Yes-ah! Don't tease me..." She buried her hand in his hair and ran her fingers through the blond strands as he pleasured her.

He stroked her torturously slow and flicked his finger against her clit, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Natasha's hips began bucking against his hand and she mewled in delight, wanting to have more of him in her.

Steve smirked and danced his fingers around her core before slipping two inside, painting her with her own juices. By now, she was gushing wet and close to an orgasm, but he couldn't resist taking a taste of her. He licked her, dragging his tongue up a long stipe to her center.

"Steve! Oh, god! Ahhh!!" The sensation was too much and Natasha cried out, head twisting from left to right as her climax came in like a tidal wave. Her fingers tugged on the sheet of the bed, nearly tearing holes in it. Huffs of air came from her mouth and she shuddered, shaken by the power of her orgasm.

Every part of her body hummed and she sighed, letting her head fall back onto the pillow underneath her. Natasha didn't know how long she lie there, but she smiled and hugged Steve close to her body. In return, he played with one of her bouncy red curls as they cuddled.

Gradually, her strength came back and she sat up a bit, giving him a look that said "I'm ready for round two." Needless to say, Steve got the message and he kissed her softly before positioning himself over her. Then, he slid into her, filling her core inch by inch and they both moaned at the action.

"Steve..." Natasha whimpered and her hands gripped his shoulders as he began pumping into her.

He pushed his way down, impaling Natasha with his shaft, going as deep as he could before pulling back up so only the tip of his head remained inside of her. Words failed her, but when she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his ass, he got the picture. Yes, tender lovemaking was wonderful, but tonight, she wanted to be fucked.

Steve responded instantly, grabbing Natasha's hips and bucking harder into her heat. The redhead cried out and thrusted against him, giving back as good as she got. There was no way she was going to let him do all the work.

He pounded into her again and again, bending down to nip one of her erect nipples. Natasha's body was going into sensory overload and her moans grew louder with each passing second. They both moved to their own rhythm, hands gripping as much flesh as they could.

Pre-cum was already leaking down the sides of Natasha's thighs and she squeezed Steve's ass. "More, Steve!"

"Fuck! Nat, you're so _tight_!"

The redhead scratched her nails on Steve's back and the pain elicited more thrusts from him. He could feel how close she was and growled as his climax suddenly shook him, sending an insatiable rush throughout his entire body.

Natasha orgasmed soon after and rode it out with relish. She moaned softly, letting her hands fall down to her sides. There was no more energy left for her to do anything, but lie there, enjoying the delicious afterglow of her orgasm.

Steve pulled his soft penis out of Natasha's womanhood and took her in his arms, cradling her against him. She cooed and laid her face on his chest, reveling in the intoxicating scent of sweat and sex.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Natasha looked up at Steve, her eyes full of love and gratitude. "Thank you...for everything. You've given me the most wonderful day of my life."

The blond smiled and kissed her lips languidly. "You're welcome, Nat, and happy birthday."

 

 


End file.
